


Вместе и навсегда

by Slytherin_Serpent



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Serpent/pseuds/Slytherin_Serpent
Summary: Встреча после стольких лет может вас и удивить, черт знает, приятно или нет, но все же.
Relationships: Abraxas Malfoy - Relationship, fem!Tom Riddle - Relationship





	Вместе и навсегда

На приёме у Лестрейнджа было не сказать, что скучно, но отсутствие интереса к происходящему давало о себе знать уже на второй час танцев, льющегося рекой шампанского и нескончаемого общения на тему политики и иже с ней. Абраксас покачал в руке бокал, покосился на неприлично довольного Эйдена рядом и негромко произнес:

\- Ты точно можешь пообещать, что мне есть смысл остаться? Выгуливать невесту, конечно, прекрасно, но хотелось бы чего-нибудь поинтереснее.  
\- Полегче, - юный Лестрейндж фамильярно хлопнул товарища по плечу, зарабатывая злой взгляд, и поспешил компенсировать это сообщением, - родители собираются переместить этот политический пьяный концерт в наше поместье во Франции, так что осталось чуть-чуть потерпеть.

Малфой закатил глаза и переключился на очередную светскую беседу, отвлекшись только на появившуюся в дверях девушку: высокая брюнетка в темно-зеленом платье с разрезом на левом бедре привлекла не только его внимание. Он с отвращением пронаблюдал, как к гостье подкатился один из министров, при этом норовя приобнять, и с удивлением и неожиданной радостью заметил, что незнакомка лишь вежливо улыбнулась, подхватывая спутника под руку, чтобы прервать эти поползновения. Рядом с ними буквально через пару минут нарисовался Эйден, а потом и Орион, которые почему-то общались с леди, как с давней знакомой. И только позже, когда родители Лестрейнджа действительно сменили дислокацию, пожелав молодёжи развлекаться в рамках разумного, Абраксас смог утолить любопытство.

\- Да ты не помнишь, что ли? - Орион фыркнул, плюхнувшись рядом на диван и ослабляя галстук. Пиджак уже давно сиротливо валялся на краю соседнего кресла.

Малфой лишь выгнул бровь, давая понять, что даже близко не понимает, о чем тот.

\- Это Томи! - усмехнулся подскочивший Розье.

Бровь поползла еще выше, а потом Абраксас застыл, вглядываясь в девушку, что аккуратно положила на спинку стула меховую накидку и взяла бокал вина. Красное, как кровь.

Томи - идиотское имя, над которым они смеялись все вместе, пока его обладательница хмуро разглядывала компанию, вжавшись в угол. Томи Марволо Риддл. Которая на втором курсе, не выдержав, разбила ему за насмешки нос, а потом долго плакала в одном из коридоров, где он и нашел ее. Только подойти не смог себя заставить.

\- Изменилась, - он оценивающе окинул взглядом фигуру бывшей однокурсницы. И ведь в лучшую сторону. Не осталось и следа от измученной девочки в бедной одежде.  
\- А то, - Лестрейндж присвистнул, усмехаясь и подходя к ним, - Малфой, тебя невеста спрашивала.  
\- Позже, - Абраксас качнул головой и поднялся, сопровождаемый усмешками друзей. Ему нужно с ней поговорить.

Но он и слова сказать не успел, когда Риддл обернулась, насмешливо полоснула его взглядом, будто приценивалась, брать или нет, и протянула ладонь для поцелуя. Откуда наглости набралась… Выпрямившись и не отпуская руки, Абраксас попытался еще раз найти нужные слова, и его опять опередили.

\- Эйден говорил, что здесь прекрасная оранжерея. Покажешь? - и снова усмешка на накрашенных тёмной помадой губах. Малфой кивает, пытаясь понять, как так вышло - он даже не успел ничего ей сказать, а уже куда-то идет, как собака на поводке.

Они вместе прошли коридор, свернули к выходу, оказываясь на прохладном крыльце. Риддл легко поморщилась, спускаясь и потянув за собой Малфоя.

\- Чем теперь занимаетесь, мистер Малфой?  
\- В министерстве. Ты не можешь не знать… - Абраксас, сощурившись, глянул на девушку. В темноте силуэт казался еще более хрупким и странно расплывающимся, будто старающимся казаться невидимым.  
\- Ты мог бы быть полезным… - задумчиво протянула она и замолчала. И ни слова не проронила больше до самого здания оранжереи, которое высилось мрачной громадой прямо перед ними.

Внутри тоже было прохладно, Абраксас заметил, что она нахмурилась и поежилась, незаметно, но не для него. У огромного окна остановилась, вглядываясь в темноту.

\- Мы можем зажечь свечи, - негромко предложил Малфой и тут же спохватился, не понимая, почему сам себе кажется идиотом.  
\- Нам это нужно?  
\- Не знаю, мне казалось, тебе неприятно.  
\- Темнота, напротив, весьма приятная вещь… Да и как узнать друг друга получше, если не так, - тихий вопрос, а у его шеи палочка, которая почти сразу куда-то исчезает.  
\- Я хотел сказать, что… - и удивленная тишина, потому что к губам прижимаются ее губы, неожиданно тёплые, контрастирующие с ледяным телом, что прижимается к нему. Абраксас отзывается с готовностью, обнимая, ладонью скользя по оголенному бедру, поглаживая, чуть сжимая, вздрагивая от скользящих поцелуев по шее. Мерлин… Неожиданно наплевать становится на все - на невесту, на возможный гнев отца, на друзей, которые могут начать искать. Мир танцует адский танец, сужаясь до размеров этого пространства, пиджак второпях летит на пол, рубашка разодрана на части, потому что неожиданно Риддл оказывается слишком нетерпеливой. Ласки, которыми он осыпает сейчас ее, возвращаются сторицей, платье мягко соскальзывает к ногам, пока они целуются, зло кусаясь, будто вымещая детские обиды, тогда не сумев себе этого позволить.

Красивая. Одно слово вытесняет все мысли, стоит ему внимательно вглядеться в девушку, с которой они только что занимались любовью.

\- Репаро, - тихий шёпот, и рубашка снова целая, будто и не было ничего. Малфой чувствует мягко сплетающуюся магию вокруг, девушка перекрывает следы на его теле. Когда она успела снова стать серьёзной и спокойной? Он не понимает, только помогает застегнуть платье и прижимает к себе.  
\- Знаешь, в детстве ты казался маленьким монстром. Я тебя ненавидела, - неожиданно ехидно сообщают ему, а вокруг шеи обвиваются тёплые руки.  
\- А теперь?  
\- Теперь ты мне интересен и, повторюсь, полезен. У меня есть некие планы, захочешь принять участие?  
\- Какие? Ты о чем? - умом Абраксас чувствует опасность, но не может противиться. Ощущение, будто падает в пропасть, вокруг что-то мягкое, его обволакивает тишина, темнота, а в поле зрения только Томи Марволо Риддл, у нее в руках палочка, она что-то тихо шепчет, а потом тело пронзает резкая боль. Малфой расширенными глазами смотрит на нее, кусая губы до крови, чувствует, как постепенно отпускает, и видит грустные глаза Риддл, опустившейся на колени рядом с ним. Когда только успела обучиться невербальной магии, да еще и так усилить Круциатус.  
Реклама:  
Скрыть

В себя он приходит на полу, боли нет, никого рядом тоже, есть только кулон в форме змеи, обвивающей череп. Когда он касается украшения, оно теплеет, поднимается в воздух и подлетает ближе, застегиваясь на шее. Будто бы так и должно быть. И ему нравится.

\- Я найду тебя, - в пустоту сообщает Абраксас, и ему слышится цокот каблуков, тихий ледяной смех и шепот: "Попытайся", который заставляет сорваться с места и бежать по галереям, в одной из которых и находится пропажа. Томи сидит в небольшом кресле, тянет к нему руку и недовольно смотрит, а в глазах огоньки.  
\- Ты долго. Теперь ты мой.  
\- Что ты сделала?  
\- Всего лишь закрепила наш союз, ты ведь не против?  
\- Спрашивают до того, как делают! - взрывается Малфой и замолкает, оказываясь в объятиях девушки. Руки сами тянутся к ее волосам, выдергивают шпильки под тихий всхлип боли, по спине рассыпаются черные волосы, и Абраксас выдыхает, обнимая ее крепче.

\- Твой, значит? Ты не учла один момент - теперь никуда не сможешь деться.  
\- Учла, - и тихий вздох, будто она удивляется наивности того, кого так крепко обнимает, - я все учла. Только я так хочу.

В этот момент Малфой вновь чувствует, как вокруг начинает свой танец мир.

Завтра Абраксас представит невесте и родителям давнюю школьную подругу. Через пару лет сделает ее крестной малышу Люциусу, единственному и долгожданному наследнику. И все это время будет только с ней. На внутренней стороне кулона издевательски блеснули слова: "Вместе и навсегда".


End file.
